Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an internal transmission mounted on a bicycle.
Background Information
An internal transmission comprising a hub shaft, a plurality of transmission gears for outputting attached to the hub shaft, a rotating shaft which is not coaxial with the hub shaft, and a plurality of transmission gears for inputting attached to the rotating shaft is known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,233 discloses one example of such an internal transmission.